he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragon Invasion
The Dragon Invasion is a first season episode of the animated television series He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, produced in 1983. Written by Michael Reaves, directed by Gwen Wetzler. Synopsis In Dragon Valley, Skeletor and Beast Man steal several of the Mother Dragon's eggs. When the Mother Dragon attacks, Beast Man's powers prove not to work on her, and Skeletor destroys the ground beneath the beast, causing her to fall into a ravine. Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, Orko is entertaining the royal family during dinner, when a crashing sound is heard outside. The heroes investigate, and find a dragon's egg within the palace grounds. Before their eyes, the egg hatches and a baby dragon appears, growing to full size in a matter of seconds. and attacking the palace with gouts of flame. Teela takes the King and Queen to safety while Adam transforms, despite the falling debris, into He-Man. He and Battle Cat tackle the dragon with the help of the returning Teela and Ram Man. Man-At-Arms arrives with his new Stasis Ray just in time, freezing the dragon. .]] At Snake Mountain Skeletor revels in the chaos as baby dragons grow to full size, due to Skeletor's growth serum, all across Eternia. Teela and Orko take the Wind Raider and use the Stasis Ray to freeze another attacking dragon. Stratos reports that a dragon has invaded Avion and requests their aid. Skeletor and his Evil Warriors journey to Castle Grayskull under the cover of the attacks; upon arrival Skeletor challenges the Sorceress. With the aid of the Dragon Pearl, an artifact which magnifies Evil-Lyn's magic a hundredfold, they overwhelm the Sorceress and trap her within the pearl. He-Man and his friends arrive at the castle just in time for Skeletor to seal Grayskull with a force field. He-Man has the idea of uniting the dragons to break the force field, so he and Teela head to Snake Mountain to confront Beast Man; by defeating him, all the dragons are now freed. He-Man sends Teela back to Grayskull with the dragons; the dragons unite and thrust their collective fire against Skeletor's force field, destroying it. The Heroic Warriors attack Skeletor, but he escapes through a portal and retrieves the Dragon Pearl from Snake Mountain, where he had hidden it. He-Man confronts him, and the two battle outside the fortress; Skeletor uses the energy of the Pearl to enlarge himself. When, in the heat of the battle, he falls off the edge of a cliff, He-Man grabs his hand and saves his life. A dragon surprises Skeletor, and he drops the Dragon Pearl into Blood Falls. The villain makes a getaway, while the dragon dives into the falls and rescues the pearl. The dragon's fire burns through the Dragon Pearl and frees the Sorceress. He-Man and Zoar return to Castle Grayskull, where the dragons walk through a portal to return to their home. Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Queen Marlena *Orko *Ram Man *King Randor *Sorceress *Stratos *Teela *Zoar Allies *Mother Dragon Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn *Jitsu *Mer-Man (mentioned) *Panthor *Skeletor *Trap Jaw Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes